Wimp
wimp is the second opening theme for Gundam Build Fighters. It is sung by BACK-ON featuring Lil' Fang of FAKY. The song was released in BACK-ON's new single on March 12, 2014. Track Listing Gundam Build Fighters Single #wimp ft. Lil Fang of FAKY #Traumatic #Around The World #wimp（BACK-ON ver.） #wimp -instrumental- #Traumatic -instrumental- CD + Gunpla Edition #wimp ft. Lil Fang of FAKY #Traumatic #wimp（BACK-ON ver.） #wimp -instrumental- #Traumatic -instrumental- #HG Sengoku Astray Gundam (Plavsky Particle Clear Ver) Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmanji= tsuyogari no uragawa ni yowa sa wo kakushite ta nige nai yo, korekara wa, moichido ano sora e!! 1 tsukuriage te mo kowashi te, mata tsukutte, nan byaku kai mo Again and again! demo makeru itami ni naresugite ta mitomerare taku te, kara mawatte tsuyogarimise ta tokoro de sore ja, jibun ga munashiku naru dake ja nai? Rap uh iko u ka! it’s time to wake up! me wo samashi na! tsuyo sa wa meikaku forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up ichi ka bachi kasa! asu mo futashika. sadame nante kowase Fight for yourself! me sorasu na Fly again! Chorus ‘tsuyoku nari tai!’ to negau koto de, furuete ta hane wa yami wo kirisai teku! kimi ga iru kara, mo kowaku nai yo. Sono te nigitte, moichido ano sora e!! 2 dare ka no tame ni nante, ichi miri datte ugoi ta koto sura nakatta. demo, ima wa kino made no boku ja nai n da. tatakatteru bokura wo tatakawa nai hitotachi wa warau kedo sore ja, ima made to ichi miri mo kawara nai n ja nai? 2 Are you ready for the battle to the next stage! te o nobashi te, tsukamitoru no sa chikara wo Everyday! Up side down! joshiki nante blast out!! dare mo oitsuke nai supido de right now! nan do datte toberu with the follow wind me wo sorasu na Fly again!! 2 ‘yowa sa datte kimi no tsuyo sa’ to, oshie te kure ta kara boku wa mata tachiagare ta! kimi no tame nara, donna itami mo koe te koko kara, moichido ano sora e! Bridge tada No way! nante hakisute ta toko de sorede Okay! nante sekai ja naku te soredemo? 1 & 2 ‘tsuyoku nari tai!’ to negau koto de, furuete ta hane wa yami wo kirisai teku! kimi ga iru kara, mo kowaku nai yo. Sono te nigitte ‘yowa sa datte kimi no tsuyo sa’ to, oshie te kure ta kara boku wa mata tachiagare ta! kimi no tame nara, donna itami mo koe te koko kara, moichido ano sora e! |-| Kanji= 強がりの裏側に弱さを隠してた 逃げないよ、これからは、、、もう一度あの空へ！！ 1 創り上げても壊して、また創って、何百回もAgain and again! でも負ける痛みに慣れ過ぎてた 認められたくて、空回って強がり見せた所で それじゃ、自分が虚しくなるだけじゃない？ Rap uh 行こうか！it’s time to wake up!　目を醒ましな！強さは明確 forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up 一か八かさ！明日も不確か。 運命なんて壊せ Fight for yourself!　瞳(め)そらすなFly again! Chorus 『強くなりたい！』と　願う事で、震えてた羽は闇を切り裂いてく！ キミがいるから、もう恐くないよ。その手握って、もう一度あの空へ！！ 2 誰かの為になんて、1mmだって動いた事すらなかった。 でも、今は昨日までの僕じゃないんだ。 戦ってる僕らを戦わない人達は笑うけど それじゃ、今までと1mmも変わらないんじゃない？ 2 Are you ready for the battle to the next stage! 手を伸ばして、掴みとるのさチカラをEveryday! Up side down! 常識なんて blast out!! 誰も追いつけないスピードで right now! 何度だって飛べるwith the follow wind　瞳をそらすなFly again!! 2 『弱さだってキミの強さ』と、教えてくれたから僕はまた立ち上がれた！ キミの為なら、どんな痛みも　越えてここから、もう一度あの空へ！ Bridge ただNo way! なんて吐き捨てたとこで それでOkay!なんて世界じゃなくてそれでも… 1 & 2 『強くなりたい！』と　願う事で、震えてた羽は闇を切り裂いてく！ キミがいるから、もう恐くないよ。その手握って 『弱さだってキミの強さ』と、教えてくれたから僕はまた立ち上がれた！ キミの為なら、どんな痛みも　越えてここから、もう一度あの空へ！ |-| English= I covered up my weakness by acting tough But I won't flee any more Let's fly once again into the sky! I build, destroy and build again Hundreds of times (Again and Again!) I'd grown used to loss and pain I was acting tough so that I'd be accepted But that just made me feel empty Uh Let's go (It's time to wake up!) Come on, Wake Up! Strength is definite Don't let destiny beat you (Fight for yourself!) Stay Focused (Fly Again!) When you wish to become stronger, Your wings stop shivering and cut trough darkness I won't afraid, with you by my side. My hand holding yours Because you told me That my weakness is strength! I was able to stand up again For you I will overcome all pain Lets fly once again into the sky! Videos Link *wimp Music Lyric Category:Songs Category:Gundam Build Fighters Category:Openings